Les Secrets De La Nuit
by DayDreamie
Summary: Deux soirées dans le dortoir des B.A.P. Alors que toute la population Coréenne dort, eux ne dorment pas ... Du moins pas tous... Pourquoi ? Car la nuit cache les plus beaux secrets en elle... DaeJae/HimUp
1. Chapter 1 Part A

**Les Secrets de La Nuit**

**PARTIE I]**

**a) DaeHyun  
><strong>

C'est au beau milieu de la nuit. Pas une ombre ne se dessine dans ce quartier paisible de Séoul. Pas une … Sauf peut-être celle qui est ensevelie sous une pile impressionnante de papier. Son masque mis, aucun son ne s'échappait de sa bouche. Pas même un bâillement.  
>DaeHyun fixait cette feuille de papier de telle façon qu'on aurait pû croire qu'il voulait la transpercer du regard. Sur ce papier étaient inscrits une suite de chiffre qui lui paraissait relever de l'art abstrait, encore plus à 3 heures du matin. Et Hop ! Un autre panier et il recommençait tout.<br>Seule âme encore éveillée, il savait d'avance qu'il ferait une nuit blanche, ce devoir étant dû pour 8h du matin le jour-même. Il se retourna et vit ses camarades dormir. Son regard s'attarda sur un visage paisiblement endormi. Un sourire se dessinait derrière le masque.  
>Il prit ses affaires et, par respect pour les endormis, partit faire ses devoirs dans le salon avec l'ordinateur comme aide. Quelle aide, il ne le savait pas encore mais il allait trouver. Il s'installa tranquillement et alluma la tour avec le plus de discrétion possible. Le temps qu'elle s'allume, il se remit au travail. Pour la énième fois, il tenta. Pour la énième fois, il échoua. Un soupir s'échappa de derrière le masque quand son regard s'attarda sur une photo. Le fond d'écran de l'ordinateur. Eux. Les B.A.P regardaient joyeusement l'objectif. Un détail lui fit perdre toute prise sur le réel : YoungJae avait un bras autour de ses épaules et souriait à pleine dents.<br>YoungJae…  
>Ils étaient sensiblement du même âge, bien que DaeHyun était le plus vieux. Il ouvrit une page internet une fois qu'il fut parvenu à décrocher son regard de l'image.<p>

_**« La session a été coupée de façon inhabituelle. Voulez vous restaurer la session précédente ?**»_

Un point d'interrogation se dessina sur son visage. Il cliqua sur Rétablir et tomba sur une page Youtube ayant une vidéo d'eux dans « Tadah It's B.A.P ! »* . Il regarda plus attentivement. C'était l'épisode 9, là où il était arbitre. Il admettait sans peine avoir été un arbitre corrompu dès le départ. Un baiser sur la joue de la part de Himchan et le casque de YoungJae. Il était tellement heureux.

Cependant, JongUp tournait autour de SON dongsaeng*. Et ça, il aimait pas , mais alors pas du tout.  
>Officiellement, il avait déclaré l'équipe Yong Guk et Zelo vainqueur car YoungJae trichait.<br>Officieusement, c'était à cause de JongUp. Pourquoi est ce qu'il trainait autant avec YoungJae ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il le prenait par le bras ? Pourquoi il lui faisait des sourires comme ça ?  
>Le pire, à ses yeux, c'était que YoungJae lui rendait. Et ça, il le supportait encore moins. Pire encore , ca lui était insupportable.<br>Non, DaeHyun ne le considérait pas comme un frère. Il ne l'avait jamais fait d'ailleurs. C'était tellement plus que ça pour lui. Il avait développé un amour tellement fort pour lui que c'était devenu une obsession. Oui, une obsession.  
>Si seulement il avait une idée de ce que DaeHyun ressentait à chaque fois qu'ils étaient ensemble ! YoungJae a toujours été le seul qui se souciait vraiment de lui, à le chercher lorsqu'il n'était pas avec les autres. Il ressentait souvent le besoin de s'isoler. Surtout de s'isoler de lui, pour tenter de lutter contre les sentiments qui le rongeaient de l'intérieur pour lui.<br>Si seulement il avait une idée de ce que DaeHyun ressentait à chaque fois qu'il était avec JongUp ! Une jalousie maladive s'emparait de lui. Il ne pouvait pas regarder ça. Ça lui crevait le cœur à chaque fois.  
>Il reporta son attention sur la vidéo qui s'était finie pendant qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées. Il se décida à lire les commentaires et tomba sur un commentaire qui le fit tomber des nues.<p>

**« YoungJae aime vraiment DaeHyun ! »**

Il relut la phrase plusieurs fois, complétement stupéfait. Si seulement ça pouvait être vrai !  
>Il regarda d'heure : 4h30. Il se décida à terminer ses devoirs, avec l'image et la phrase du commentaire en tête. Ce fut une tâche ardue.<br>Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il sombra dans un sommeil profond.

* * *

><p><strong><span>* Vocabulaire <span>:**

**Dongsaeng = **_Personne plus jeune que soi ._

*** Petit + :"Tadah It's B.A.P !" est une émission visant à faire connaître le groupe au public. Je la trouve drôle & ca aide vraiment pour retenir les noms & les visages :D**

* * *

><p><em>Bonsoir !<em>

_Voici une drôle de fic/OS ... Je ne sais pas où la classer ...  
>Bref !<br>J'espère qu'elle vous plaira :D _

_Avant tout, passez sur pour en savoir plus sur eux ( si vous ne connaissez pas) et sur Youtube pour leurs clips & Lives ;)  
>Certains mots sont en Coréen Romanisé. Je vous mettrais un petit coin vocabulaire à la fin de chaque chapitre :D <em>

_Et n'oubliez pas : Les reviews sont toujours les bienvenues ! _

_ By DayDreamie_


	2. Chapter 1 Part B

**B) YoungJae  
><strong>

2 heures du matin. Après quelques petites heures de sommeil, YoungJae se réveille. Il y'a encore de la lumière dans la pièce. Il voit une ombre de son regard encore endormi. Il sourit quand il reconnu DaeHyun. Il ne dormait pas encore ?  
>Il se mit à l'observer alors, sans s'en rendre compte. Le jeune homme était absolument parfait, même de dos. De face, son regard concentré le rendait encore plus attirant. C'était à la fois un plaisir et une torture pour lui. De plus, il était certain que son ami était hétéro, la belle affaire !<br>Il donnerait n'importe quoi pour entendre son Hyung lui dire ce qu'il lui disait dans ses rêves. Juste un « Je T'aime » et il se donnerait à lui corps et âme.  
>Il le dévorait littéralement des yeux puis sentant la fatigue revenir, il ferma les yeux et partit rejoindre avec un sourire ses rêves où l'élu de son cœur l'attendait patiemment.<p>

3 heures et demi. Deuxième réveil pour YoungJae. Il ouvrit les yeux et fut surpris par la pénombre environnante. Il était parti coucher ? Son instinct lui disait que non. Il s'approcha du lit de ce dernier à tâtons. Il était froid. Par curiosité, il le chercha. Il savait qu'il n'était pas loin mais il voulait savoir. Il devait savoir, pour son petit confort égoïste. Il quitta la pièce sur la pointe des pieds et arriva au salon. Ce qu'il vit l'émerveilla : DaeHyun dormait le visage tourné vers lui. Un air paisible régnait sur son visage alors caché de moitié par son masque. Un sourire illumina le visage du jeune stalker. Sa curiosité le poussa à s'approcher pour voir ce que faisait le jeune homme avant de s'endormir sur place. Il se trouvait à présent derrière un DaeHyun endormi, scrutant par-dessus sa tête et fut surpris de découvrir des maths. Ca ne l'étonnait pas qu'il se soit endormi ! Il tira la feuille à lui. « _Mais il a tout faux !_» pensa-t'il en levant les yeux au ciel. Pour ne pas le laisser dans de sales draps, il prit une autre feuille et lui fit ses calculs en deux-temps-trois-mouvements. Il jeta l'autre feuille à la poubelle .

Soudain, son regard fut attiré par l'écran. Il affichait l'émission « Tadah It's B.A.P »* où DaeHyun était l'arbitre. Les souvenirs l'ensevelirent : Le sourire de son Hyung quand il lui avait donné le casque par exemple. Il saisit la souris et fit descendre la page.

**« YoungJae aime vraiment DaeHyun ! »** était le commentaire le plus apprécié des Babies*.

_« Suis-je si transparent à leurs yeux ?_ » se demanda t'il .  
>Il pensa alors avec regret qu'il l'était aux yeux des fans mais pas à ceux de celui qui hantait ses pensées. Il lui apporta une couverture qu'il déposa délicatement sur les épaules de DaeHyun pour qu'il n'attrape pas froid.<p>

Puis il retourna coucher, avec en tête l'image angélique d'un DaeHyun endormi en contradiction avec la sensation d'être transparent aux yeux du monde entier.

* * *

><p><strong>*<span> Vocabulaire<span>:**

_**Babies : **Nom des fans de B.A.P [ Baby étant le nom du fanclub ] [ Nom choisi par le leader, Bang Yong Guk ]_

***Petit truc en +  : **_Pour "Tadah It's B.A.P " , l'explication est au chapitre précédent ^^ _


	3. Chapter 1 Part C

**C) JongUp & Himchan**

Il se réveilla quand le plancher se mit à craquer. Il entendit la porte se fermer. Il ouvrit les yeux et se dit qu'un de ses amis devait être parti aux toilettes. En pensant à ça, il ressenti le besoin pressant d'y aller. Il se leva à son tour et alla aux toilettes qui étaient dans le couloir. Après, il fut attiré par la lumière provenant du salon. Il s'approcha de la porte entrouverte et il vit un YoungJae affairé sur le bureau à côté d'un DaeHyun endormi. Cette image lui était familière.

**- Ces deux là se tournent autour depuis bien trop longtemps.**

Il se retourna pour voir qui avait parlé. Il vit Himchan qui se tenait juste derrière lui. Il lui sourit.

**- C'est vrai. Déjà lorsqu'ils se sont rencontrés, il y'a eu un truc, c'était évident.** Répondit JongUp.

**- Tu crois qu'on devrait les aider ?** Demanda encore ce dernier après un instant de silence.

Himchan le regarda droit dans les yeux puis observa la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

**- Je crois qu'il vaut mieux laisser le temps au temps.**

**- Mais si ils ne se le disent jamais ? Combien de cœurs ont été brisés par des « je t'aime » non prononcés ?**

JongUp s'était légèrement exclamé et Himchan lui plaqua la main sur la bouche. C'est ce moment que choisit YoungJae pour retourner au dortoir.

Les deux eurent à peine le temps de se planquer dans la pièce la plus proche sans que le jeune homme ne les voit. Ils soupirèrent tous les deux et quand ils se rendirent compte de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient et de l'étrange position dans laquelle ils étaient, ils s'écartèrent en vitesse l'un de l'autre. En effet, ils étaient dans le plus petit placard de la maison et ils étaient vraiment collés-serrés l'un à l'autre. Himchan avait toujours sa main posée sur la bouche de JongUp .  
>Après avoir vérifié que la voie était libre, ils ressortirent.<p>

**- Je crois que s'ils sont faits pour être ensemble, alors la nature les rapprochera.**

A la fin de cette phrase très réfléchie de Himchan que la porte de la chambre se rouvrit. Les deux se précipitèrent aussitôt dans le placard pour être à nouveau dans une position assez compromettante. En effet, ils étaient encore plus près l'un de l'autre si c'était possible, leurs lèvres seulement à quelques centimètres les une des autres. Ils sentaient le souffle chaud de l'autre et des décharges électriques traversaient leur corps tout entier. Leurs yeux passaient des yeux de l'autre à ses lèvres. La tension dans l'air était palpable. C'était à présent au premier des deux qui craquerait. Leurs visages se rapprochaient dangereusement quand des bruits de pas se firent à nouveau entendre dans le couloir. Tout deux tournèrent la tête. Les bruits de pas continuèrent et ils entendirent une porte se fermer doucement. Ils choisirent ce moment pour sortir, le rouge aux joues. Ils se rendirent dans le salon pour voir ce qu'avait bien pu faire YoungJae pendant ce temps. Ils virent l'exercice de maths rédigé par le jeune homme et à côté de la feuille se trouvait DaeHyun, paisiblement endormi, avec une couverture sur le dos. Ils sourirent de voir l'attention du DongSaeng* envers son Hyung*. Puis ils regardèrent l'écran. Le jeune vocaliste l'avait laissé à la page du commentaire. Ils le virent et commentèrent :

**- Ils sont si peu discrets …**

**- Tu penses que DaeHyun l'a lu ?**

**- C'est fort possible. Et YoungJae aussi.**

Ils se regardèrent après un long silence. Ils se rendirent ensemble vers la chambre. La chance faisait que leurs lits étaient côte à côte alors ils continuèrent leur discussion ensemble. La dernière phrase que prononça Himchan avant de s'endormir aux côtés de JongUp fut :

**- La nature va les réunir, c'est sûr. Apparemment, elle fait son travail plus vite que prévu …**

* * *

><p><strong><span>* Vocabulaire<span>:**

**_* DongSaeng_ :**_ Voir Chap I Part A_  
><strong><em>* Hyung :<em>**_ Grand Frère [Un garçon plus jeune qui s'adresse à un garçon plus âgé respectueusement / Façon d'appeler son grand frère ]_


	4. Chapter 1 Part D

**D) Yong Guk et Zelo**

Cinq heures du matin. Le leader se réveilla. Il s'était vu tomber dans le vide pendant son sommeil. Il se redressa, se leva et partit vers la cuisine. Ce dernier retint un cri de douleur en sortant de la chambre. Il ne manquait plus que ça ! Il venait de se couper avec une feuille en papier trainant par terre. Il la ramassa et alla vers la salle de bain pour chercher de quoi se soigner. Il retourna tous les tiroirs, impossible de mettre la main sur les pansements. Avant qu'il ait le temps de mettre à sec l'armoire à pharmacie, il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule.

**- C'est ça que tu cherches, Hyung* ?**

Il se trouvait face à face avec Zelo, le maknae*. Il lui tendait la bande que le leader prit avec plaisir.

**- Pourquoi es-tu déjà levé ?** Le questionna le leader.

**- J'ai faim**

**- Encore ? Mais on a mangé à 23h !**

**- Hyung, je suis encore en pleine croissance !**

Yong Guk se battait avec le bandage et galérait car il tremblait. Zelo lui arracha des mains et lui plaça convenablement. Il fut surpris mais ne laissa rien paraître.

**- Comment tu t'es fait ça, Hyung ?**

**- Je sortais de la chambre et je me suis coupé avec un papier qui traînait par terre. Viens voir.**

Ils allèrent ensemble dans le salon où ils découvrirent DaeHyun endormi. Ils s'asseyaient sur le canapé. Yong Guk ouvrit le papier. Ils y découvrirent un amas de calculs erronés mais pas seulement.

**- Regarde … Il y'a le prénom de YoungJae Hyung partout.**

Yong Guk ne pouvait que constater :

**- Ca te surprend ?**

**- Pas une seule seconde**. Déclara le Maknae.

Ils se sourirent et Zelo demanda :

**- Qu'est ce qu'ils attendent au juste ?**

**- Que l'autre fasse le premier pas.**

Ils soupirèrent à l'unisson et prirent ensemble le chemin de la cuisine.

**- Ils feraient mieux de se dépêcher. Leur amour est mauvais pour la santé**

Zelo regarda son Hyung qui venait de faire cette déclaration et ne put que acquiescer. Ils se rendirent dans la chambre et rejoignirent Morphée.

Pendant toute la journée, DaeHyun rendit son devoir. Une tension étrange régnait entre Himchan et JongUp sous les regards curieux et mystérieusement complices des autres membres ... Sauf les deux concernés qui n'y voyaient que du feu. Et peut-être Zelo. Mais parfois, les gens cachent bien leur jeu.  
>La nuit suivante arriva à une vitesse folle.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><span>* Vocabulaire :<span>**

*** Hyung = **_Voir chapitre précédent_**  
>* Maknae = <strong>_Membre le plus jeune d'un groupe. [ Ici : Zelo] _


	5. Chapter 2 Part A

_**Partie II]**_

**A) DaeHyun**

Ce soir là encore, après l'entrainement, DaeHyun était concentré sur ses devoirs pendant que ses amis étaient dans le salon et discutaient tranquillement.  
>Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et entra. Le jeune homme n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qui était là.<br>YoungJae.

**- DaeHyun Hyung, tu veux quelque chose à grignoter et à boire ?**

**- Non merci, ça va aller.**

**- D'accord.** Déclara joyeusement son Dongsaeng. **« Bon courage pour tes devoirs ! »**

Il s'apprêtait à partir quand DaeHyun le retint par le poignet. Il se retourna , surpris, vers son Hyung.

**- Merci pour hier.**

**- Hier ?**

**- Tu pensais vraiment que j'allais me rendre compte de rien ?**

**- Euh …**

**-YoungJae-ah ! Je sais que c'est ton écriture. Je la reconnaitrais entre mille.**

Le dénommé YoungJae se mit à rougir. DaeHyun se sentait fondre.

**- La prochaine fois, je changerai d'écriture.** Dit-il, provocant l'hilarité de son Hyung.**" Allez, je vais te laisser travailler. Bon courage !"**

**- Merci, YoungJae.**

Ce dernier le gratifia d'un sourire et sortit. DaeHyun replongea dans ses devoirs le cœur léger. Il l'avait fait fondre avec son sourire. Sa peau était si douce qu'il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il ne lui avait pas lâché le poignet de toute la discussion. Il se sentait si bien en sa compagnie.  
>Il se trompait encore et encore. Juste à cause du visage et du sourire de son Dongsaeng qui apparaissait à la place des calculs. La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau. Les membres du groupe arrivaient petit à petit pour aller coucher.<br>Une heure du matin. Il planchait toujours sur sa dissertation :'Qu'est ce qui fait de l'homme un être humain à part entière, pas seulement un animal ? ». Il songeait que son professeur était tordu. Il partit dans le salon faire son devoir non sans un regard envers l'ange endormi, celui qui illuminait ses jours et ses nuits. Il ferma doucement la porte derrière lui, laissant la pièce dans l'obscurité la plus totale.

* * *

><p><em>Tout le vocabulaire de ce chapitre est dans les chapitres précédents . <em>

_Oubliez pas de me donner vos avis :D _


	6. Chapter 2 Part B

**B) Himchan**

Une heure et demi du matin. Himchan était éveillé. En réalité, il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi à cause de ce qui s'était passé la veille. Il était dans le flou artistique et il s'était surpris à penser à JongUp plus que nécessaire et à l'observer… non, le déshabiller du regard était un meilleur terme. Le jeune homme avait quelques muscles qui se faisaient visibles, une ligne parfaite. Bref, il était horriblement séduisant. Il avait regardé le live de Burn It Up du 28/01/2012 sur MBC* et il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de le chercher du regard et de le trouver affreusement attirant. Il avait même repassé la danse sexy et les « Hello » de JongUp. Il était quelque peu stupide, mais son sourire était indescriptiblement plaisant. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux. Mais que lui arrivait-il ?  
>Il se décida à se lever pour aller se rafraîchir le visage dans la salle de bain. Il se regarda dans le miroir. Quelque chose avait changé dans son regard. Et il craignait un peu de savoir ce que c'était. Il alla dans le salon et croisa DaeHyun. Ce dernier leva la tête et le salua.<p>

**- DaeHyun-ah, tu ne dors pas ?**

**- Non, j'ai beaucoup de travail. Et toi, Hyung ?**

**- Euh …**

Il resta sans réponse. DaeHyun arrêta de travailler et alla s'asseoir à côté de Himchan dans le canapé.

**- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?**

**- Je ne sais pas … Je me sens bizarre, ces derniers temps …**

**- Bizarre, dans le bon sens ou dans le mauvais ?**

**- Je ne sais pas.**

Etrangement, les réponses firent sourire le Power Vocal du groupe*. L'Hyung qui se tenait la tête dans les mains le remarqua assez vite :

**- Pourquoi tu souris ?**

**- J'ai compris d'où venait le problème.**

**- Ah oui ?**

**- Oui … C'est à cause de JongUp !**

Le naturel avec lequel il avait dit ça déstabilisa l'aîné. Il se sentit rougir ce qui ne fit qu'agrandir le sourire de son ami.

**- Tu vois, j'ai raison.**

**- Mais qu'est ce qu'il se passe au juste ?**

**- Tu veux vraiment savoir ?**

**- Oui !**

**- Quels sont tes symptômes ?**

**- T'es sérieux ?**

**- Absolument.**

**- Alors, euh … Je me sens bizarre …**

**- Laisse moi deviner tes symptômes puisque tu n'es pas capable de me les dire. Alors … Tu es distrait ?**

**- Oui.**

**- Tu rougis et souris à chaque fois qu'on parle de lui ?**

**- …**

**- Je prends ça pour un oui. Tes yeux pétillent ? T'as des papillons dans le ventre quand il est près de toi ?**

Himchan regardait DaeHyun d'un air abasourdi. Comment pouvait-il savoir ? Son ami posa ses mains sur la sienne .

**- Je prend encore ça pour un oui. Tu veux la conclusion ?**

**- Bien sûr !**

**- Alors trouve-la toi-même.**

Le plus jeune laissa son Hyung dans un état second tandis qu'il retournait à ses devoirs.

* * *

><p><strong>* <span>Vocabulaire :<span>**

*** Power Vocal : **_Personne capable de faire des notes hautes & qu'elle tient . Durée variable selon les artistes. _  
><em> [ ICI = DaeHyun ] <em>

***Petit truc en + : **_C'est un live que je vous conseille absolument. Youtube est votre ami. _


	7. Chapter 2 Part C

**C) Bang Yong Guk**

Encore une nuit à revoir ce fichu trou noir dans lequel il tombait inlassablement. Il se passa une main sur le front pour enlever la sueur qui s'y était logée et décida d'aller s'hydrater à la cuisine. Cependant, il se stoppa devant la porte du salon. Il entendit des voix et pour les reconnaitre, il colla son oreille à la porte. Il reconnut en premier lieu DaeHyun puis, avec plus de difficultés, celle de Himchan. Mais qu'est ce qu'ils avaient, ces deux là ? Il écouta encore un peu puis il se décida à intervenir.  
>Quand il fit irruption dans la pièce, les deux se tournèrent vers lui, surpris. Il ne passa pas par quatre chemins.<p>

**- Tu veux savoir ce qu'il t'arrive, Himchan ?**

**- Bien sûr !**

**- Tu es amoureux.**

Il ouvrit grand la bouche.

**- Moi, amoureux de JongUp ?**

**- Oui, toi !**

Il ne répondit plus rien, se contentant d'ouvrir grand les yeux.

**- Ca choque, hein ? En général, quand deux personnes sont amoureuses, toutes les personnes aux alentours s'en rendent compte … Sauf les deux concernées.**

Il posa son regard sur Himchan mais aussi un regard lourd de sens sur DaeHyun. Himchan se leva et dit :

**- N'importe quoi !**

**- Tu verras assez vite qu'il a raison à ton propos.** Dit le plus jeune des Hyung.

**- Sur le tien aussi, d'ailleurs…** Lui dit Himchan.

**- Je … Quoi ?** S'exclama le Power Vocal.

**- Bonne nuit !**

Himchan quitta la pièce sans perdre plus de temps, laissant le leader et son dongsaeng seuls. Un lourd silence s'installa alors que Bang Yong Guk continuait d'observer DaeHyun qui le savait pertinemment et qui faisait preuve de trésor de patience pour ne pas répliquer.

**- Tu ne dis rien ? **Demanda t-'il.

**- Que veux-tu que je dises, Hyung ?**

Le leader s'approcha du plus jeune des deux.

**- Tu n'as rien à dire par rapport à ce que j'ai dit ?**

**- Tu as raison à propos d'Himchan-Hyung.**

**- Et à propos de toi ?**

**- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles …**

Yong Guk s'approcha, lors de DaeHyun et sortit un papier de sa poche. Il l'ouvrit et les yeux du Vocal Power s'agrandirent encore plus. Il se mit à rougir.

**- Tes preuves d'amours sont plutôt … Blessantes. **Dit le rappeur en désignant son pied blessé.

DaeHyun grimaça et demanda, gêné :

**- Il … Il l'a vu ?**

**- Non, mais je suis certain qu'il a vu autre chose, hier.**

Il repartit aussi sec dans la cuisine et but son verre d'eau. Il salua son Dongsaeng lorsqu'il repassa dans le salon. Il ouvrit la porte et se rendit vers la chambre. Quand il entra, il surpris Himchan en train de regarder JongUp dormir. Ils échangèrent un regard et le stalker se leva à nouveau, prit un coussin et une couverture et partit s'installer dans le canapé du salon.

* * *

><p><em>Voila, prochain chapitre demain :D <em>  
><em>Les reviews sont les bienvenues :D <em>

_Bisouxxxxxxxxxxxx_  
><em>DayDreamie<em>


	8. Chapter 2 Part D

**D) YoungJae et JongUp**

Deux heures du matin et environ dix minutes , la chambre était calme, sauf YoungJae qui semblait être torturé dans son sommeil. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes à se retourner dans tous les sens dans son lit, il se réveilla en sursaut. Il se redressa à une vitesse impressionnante. Quand il ouvrit finalement les yeux, il eut la surprise de découvrir JongUp à ses côtés.

**- Tout va bien ?**

**- Hum … Oui …. Non.**

YoungJae changea de réponse quand il croisa le regard de son Dongsaeng. JongUp se leva et s'installa au pied du lit de son Hyung. Celui-ci lui tendit la couverture pour qu'il la mette sur ses jambes pour qu'il n'ai pas froid.

**- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?**

**- Je peux te faire confiance ?**

**- YoungJae Hyung !** S'indigna JongUp.

**- Bien, c'est DaeHyun Hyung.**

**- Qu'est ce qu'il a ?**

**- Il euh … Promet-moi de ne pas te moquer…**

**- Promis-juré. Raconte moi ton cauchemar.**

**- J'ai … J'ai rêvé qu'il avait une fiancée enceinte.**

**- QUOI ?**

Il l'avait presque crié. YoungJae lui plaqua une main sur la bouche. Le plus jeune lui lançait des regards d'excuses puis il saisit le poignet de son ainé et l'entraina dans la salle de bain. Le plus jeune fit s'asseoir son Hyung.

**- DaeHyun, avoir une petite amie ?**

**- Oui.** YoungJae renifla.

**- Ca n'arrivera pas.**

**- Qu'est ce que tu en sais ? Il trouvera une fille belle et intelligente dont il tombera fou amoureux.**

Les larmes dévalaient les joues de YoungJae sans qu'il puisse les retenir. JongUp ne réfléchit pas vraiment et le prit dans ses bras.

**- Ne pleure pas, ça n'arrivera pas. J'en suis certain.**

Le plus vieux releva la tête et croisa son regard rassurant.

**- Tu me le jures ?**

**- Oui. Allez, passe-toi un coup sur le visage.**

Il s'exécuta. Puis JongUp l'entraîna par le poignet.

**- Attends …**

**- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?**

**- Pourquoi est-ce que tu étais éveillé quand je me suis réveillé ?**

**- Ah …**

**- Tu veux m'en parler ?**

**- Bah … Euh …**

Il s'arrêta et YoungJae l'entraîna à nouveau dans la salle de bain. Cette fois-ci, les rôles étaient inversés.

**- Bah en fait, c'est bizarre… Mais avant, promet moi de ne pas te fâcher après moi.**

**- Euh … Araseo *.** Dit YoungJae, plus qu'étonné.

**- Bien… Hier soir, on … Euh … avait vu de la lumière dans le salon et on est venu voir, avec Himchan. Et on t'a vu …**

L'ainé devint cramoisi en quelques secondes.

**- Te fâche pas …**

**- Continue**. Dit-il après une profonde inspiration.

**- Et pour t'éviter, on s'est planqué dans le placard. Et là, je ne sais pas … La proximité avec lui me faisait frissonner. Je l'ai même trouvé terriblement attirant… **

Devenu cramoisi à son tour, JongUp se tordait les mains dans tous les sens. YoungJae, quant à lui, avait un énorme sourire aux lèvres.

**- Tu l'aimes ?**

**- Qu… Quoi ?**

**- Ou du moins, tu es très attiré par lui. C'est plus que de l'amitié…**

**- Oh …**

**- Viens.**

**- Où ça ?**

**- Avec moi.**

YoungJae le traîna dans le placard. Ils restèrent une minute silencieux.

**- Je ne comprend pas pourquoi tu m'as embarqué dans le placard.** Déclara le plus jeune.

**- Un petit test : Comment tu te sens ? Pas de trucs bizarres ?**

**- Absolument rien.**

Le sourire s'agrandit sur les lèvres de l'aîné des deux, à la grande stupéfaction du plus jeune.

**- Quoi ?**

**- Tu viens de valider ma théorie.**

**- Quelle théorie ?**

**- Tu es amoureux d'Himchan !**

**- Oh …**

YoungJae lui fit un câlin amical.

**- Allez, viens.** Dit le plus jeune en entraînant son Hyung avec lui.

Ils allèrent ensemble vers le salon. Ils s'arrêtèrent à la porte quand ils virent de la lumière dans la pièce. Ils virent alors Himchan allongé dans le canapé, une couverture sur lui, et DaeHyun qui lui lançait un regard de temps en temps. Il était surement en train de travailler … Ou pas. YoungJae et JongUp échangèrent un regard puis le dernier fit un pas en avant, tirant son ami derrière lui. Il s'exprima en premier.

**- Quelque chose ne va pas ?**

Les deux Hyungs levèrent la tête vers eux. Himchan posa aussitôt son regard sur le duo qui venait d'arriver. Le regard de DaeHyun naviguait entre YoungJae et JongUp et la main de JongUp sur le poignet de YoungJae. Son regard se durcit instantanément. Il serra les dents et regretta de ne pas avoir mis son masque. Il détourna son regard par la suite, chose que YoungJae remarqua de suite.

**- Vous êtes là depuis longtemps ?** S'inquiéta Himchan.

**- On vient d'arriver.**

Ils semblèrent tous les deux rassurés.

**-** **Pourquoi ?** Demanda YoungJae, suspicieux.

**- Comme ça, pour parler …**

**- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, Himchan Hyung…** Remarqua JongUp.

Himchan soupira. Parfois, il aurait préféré qu'il prête moins attention à ce qu'il pouvait dire … Ou pas en l'occurrence. Cependant, il n'eut pas à répondre grâce à DaeHyun. Ce dernier avait recommencé à fixer YoungJae, le rendant mal à l'aise à un point inimaginable. Il se leva et l'approcha.

**- Mais … Tu as pleuré !** S'exclama-t'il.

**- Mais … Mais … Mais non !**

Le plus vieux des deux s'approcha encore plus. YoungJae tourna la tête mais le Power Vocal ne semblait pas de cet avis. Il lui saisit le menton de force.

Himchan se leva et saisit le poignet de JongUp qui lâcha YoungJae. Il l'entraîna hors de la pièce malgré le regard suppliant de son Hyung le plus jeune.*

Le moment promettait d'être long !

* * *

><p><strong>* <span>Vocabulaire :<span>**

**_Araseo_ = **_D'accord _

*** Petit truc en + : **_Son Hyung le plus jeune : Ici : YoungJae._

* * *

><p><em> Coucou ^^ <em>

_J'ai modifié les chapitres précédents en ajoutant le vocabulaire coréen pas forcément compréhensible de tous._  
><em>[ Merci à Chie Kazune de me l'avoir fait remarquer]<em>

_Oubliez pas de me donner vos avis ! :D_

_A demain :D_


	9. Chapter 3 Part A

**Final Part [III]**

**A) DaeHyun & YoungJae  
><strong>

YoungJae était à présent seul avec DaeHyun qui se trouvait trop près à son goût. Beaucoup trop près. De plus, ce dernier lui tenait le menton ce qui le forçait à le regarder dans les yeux. Or il aurait pu se noyer dedans.

**- Pourquoi tu as pleuré ?**

**- J'ai pas pleuré !**

**- Pourquoi tu as pleuré ?**

**- J'avais une poussière dans l'œil.**

**- Pourquoi tu as pleuré ?**

**- Je me suis mis du shampooing dans les yeux.**

**- Du shampooing ?**

**- Oui.**

**- A presque trois heures du matin ?**

«_ Hé zut !_ » pensa YoungJae. Il se mordit inconsciemment les lèvres. Tant qu'il y'était, autant y aller à fond.

**- Bah pourquoi pas ?**

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de DaeHyun. Encore et Encore. Le fait que YoungJae se morde les lèvres le rendait fou. Complètement fou.

**- Pourquoi tes cheveux ne sont même pas humides ?**

**- Pardon ?**

**- Tes cheveux ne sont pas humides.**

**- Le sèche-cheveux, ça existe !**

L'ainé des deux soupira et déclara d'une petite voix.

-** Pourquoi t'obstines-tu à me mentir ?**

Son ami ferma les yeux. Le soupir était horrible pour lui. Il se battait pour garder son self-control.

**- Je ne sais pas.** Lui répondit-il finalement.

DaeHyun lâcha le visage de son obsession et retourna vers son bureau.

**- Tu ferais mieux de retourner te coucher.**

**- Tu ferais mieux d'y aller.**

Ils avaient parlé en même temps. YoungJae quitta le salon pour aller à la cuisine prendre deux bouteilles de jus de fruit distinctes. Il revint en donner une au Power Vocal qui était à nouveau plongé dans son devoir. Un devoir qu'il froissa et qu'il lança à nouveau dans la poubelle mais il rata sa cible. Le plus jeune posa la bouteille sur le bureau et s'abaissa pour ramasser le papier. DaeHyun ouvrit grand les yeux :

**- Rend-le moi.**

**- Laisse-moi voir avant.**

**- Non.**

Il se leva et tenta de reprendre le devoir chiffonné mais YoungJae s'éloignait de lui.  
>Cependant, après une petite course poursuite dans toute la pièce, le vocaliste se prit les pieds dans le tapis. DaeHyun s'effondra sur lui. Leurs visages étaient à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. La température ambiante était soudain montée de quelques degrés. Ils se regardaient droit dans les yeux. Aucun n'ouvrit la bouche, le temps que le choc passe. YoungJae avait son poing serré et DaeHyun avait une main sur la sienne et l'autre étrangement positionnée près de la tête de son ami.<p>

**- Donne-moi le papier.**

La voix de DaeHyun lui donnait des frissons. Il se battait intérieurement contre ses pulsions. La main de l'ainé des deux tentait d'ouvrir son poing sans succès. Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de DaeHyun. YoungJae n'arrivait pas à cesser de contempler ce sourire. Il décala alors sa tête vers l'oreille de son ami et lui murmura :

**- T'as l'intention de me torturer encore longtemps ?**

Au départ, le Power Vocal crut être victime d'une hallucination auditive. A cet instant, son cœur battait à un tel rythme que le jeune homme pensait qu'il allait le lâcher. Il regarda son obsession droit dans les yeux. Il avait un sourire taquin accroché aux lèvres. Là, sans que rien ne puisse le prévoir, DaeHyun craqua.  
>Il planta ses lèvres sur celles de son Dongsaeng qui ne réagit pas.<br>Soudain, il ouvrit les yeux et se rendit compte avec horreur de ce qu'il venait de faire. Il s'écarta de l'homme qu'il venait d'embrasser et resta comme pétrifié. Il murmura un « **désolé** » et se mit à vouloir quitter la pièce.  
>Mais c'était sans compter sur YoungJae.<br>Ce dernier se redressa au bout de quelques secondes et se leva tandis qu'il voyait son Hyung se diriger vers la sortie avec de grandes enjambées. Il parvint cependant à l'attraper par le bras et le plaqua contre le mur.

**- Ecoute, je ne compte pas m'excuser trente six millions de fois…**

**- Tant mieux.**

L'autre le regardait avec stupéfaction. YoungJae lui souria et posa directement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le baiser était doux. Pluis il alla titiller les lèvres de DaeHyun avec sa langue. Ce dernier sembla sortir de sa transe et prit le contrôle de la situation. Il inversa leur position et plaqua YoungJae contre le mur. Ce dernier gémit légèrement et son Hyung en profita pour faire rencontrer leur langue. Une bataille enflammée débuta. YoungJae plaça ses mains dans le dos de DaeHyun dans le but de le rapprocher encore plus de lui. Une fois collé-serré et ce sans rompre le baiser, le Power Vocal vint récupérer les mains de son obsession et les plaça contre le mur. Ils y prenaient autant de plaisir l'un que l'autre. Quand le baiser se finit par manque d'air, ils collèrent leur front l'un contre l'autre et se sourirent, les yeux pétillants, le cœur battant à mille à l'heure et le rouge aux joues. DaeHyun allait ouvrit la bouche mai YoungJae plaça son index sur sa bouche et le décala légèrement par la suite pour coller un doux baiser sur les lèvres de l'homme qu'il aimait.

**- Alors c'était vrai ?**

**- Tu parles du commentaire ?**

**- Oui.** Répondit-il, surpris. **Tu … Tu l'as vu ?**

**- Hier, je suis venu voir ce que tu faisais. J'ai vu ta feuille et je t'ai aidé. Mais j'ai aussi vu l'écran…**

**- C'était toi qui avais regardé ça auparavant ?**

**- Non, pourquoi ?**

**- Alors qui est-ce ?**

**- J'ai ma petite idée…** Dit YoungJae.

**- Tu crois qu'on doit le dire aux autres ?**

**- De quoi ?**

**- Que Zelo a mangé toutes les tomates cerises.**

**- Ils le savent déjà …**

**- Pour nous deux, je voulais dire.** Précisa DaeHyun.

**- Oh, tu sais, je ne pense pas que ce soit nécessaire…**

**- Hein ?**

YoungJae entraina son petit ami vers la porte et l'ouvrit brutalement. Comme il s'y attendait …

* * *

><p><em>Et voila :D <em>  
><em>Un ptit couple de formé :D <em>

_Niveau vocabulaire, vous avez tout dans les chapitres précédents :D _

_J'espère que vous avez aimé :D _

_R & R , please _

_By DayDreamie_


	10. Chapter 3 Part B

**B] Yong Guk & Zelo**

Trois heures du matin. Après tout ce raffut, le leader se leva pour aller pousser sa gueulante quand il croisa Himchan et JongUp qui observaient par l'ouverture de la porte.

**- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?**

**- Ca y est ! Il va se passer quelque chose** ! Dit JongUp, enthousiaste.

**- Hein ?**

**- DaeHyun et YoungJae sont seuls…** Compléta Himchan.

Yong Guk ouvrit grand la bouche et la referma aussitôt. Il observa les deux idiots observer la scène qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux comme on regarde un film au cinéma. Avec passion. Il ne manquait que le popcorn et tout était parfait. Il s'approcha et dit :

**- Vous savez que c'est pas bien d'épier les gens ?**

Il les joignit. Himchan lui dit d'un air moqueur.

**- Mais bien sûr, Hyung ! Et tu peux me dire ce que tu es en train de faire, là ?**

**- C'est pas pareil pour moi. En tant que leader, je me dois de veiller à la bonne entente des membres du groupe.**

**- Mouai ouai …** Bougonna Himchan.

**- Chut !**

JongUp les intima au silence comme s'ils étaient en train de le déranger pendant le visionnage de sa série préférée. Son regard croisa celui d'Himchan. Il détourna très rapidement le regard, ce que remarqua la leader qui n'en dit rien.

**- Ils sont trop proches l'un de l'autre pour qu'il ne se passe rien.** Remarqua Yong Guk.

**- Evidemment qu'il va se passer quelque chose !** Répondirent les deux autres en chœur.

**- Je parie que le premier à craquer sera DaeHyun.** Dit JongUp.

**- Je dirai plutôt que ce sera YoungJae…**

**- On fait le pari ?**

**- Ca marche… Mais qu'est ce qu'on met en jeu** ? Demanda Himchan.

**- Hum … Je ne sais pas …**

**- Je sais ! Le perdant devra subir les humeurs de l'autre …**

**- C'est ce qu'on fait déjà tous les jours, ca !**

**- Laisse moi finir ! Il fera aussi les tâches ménagères de l'autre.**

**- Araseo !**

Les deux se serrèrent la main.

**- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?**

Tous se tournèrent vers le nouvel arrivant.

**- Zelo, retourne coucher !** Ordonna le leader.

**- Peut-être que DaeHyun et YoungJae vont enfin se déclarer leur flamme** ! lui dit JongUp, pris d'enthousiasme par le moment.

**- Je ne veux pas rater ça.**

Yong Guk soupira. Ce petit ne l'écoute jamais … Il va devoir le reprogrammer très vite…  
>Tous ensemble, ils observaient le spectacle qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux , laissant un « <strong>Oh<strong> » s'échapper de leur lèvres de temps à autre. L'empressement se lisait sur leur visages. Quand DaaeHyun tomba sur YoungJae, Yong Guk ne put s'empêcher de cacher les yeux d'un Zelo très mécontent.

**- T'es trop jeune pour voir ce genre d'image.**

Zelo retira la main de son Hyung de ses yeux au moment où DaeHyun embrassa YoungJae. JongUp nargua Himchan qui s'en soucia peu. Il tentait de rester concentré sur ce qui se passait dans la pièce d'à côté. Ils eurent tous un mouvement de recul quand DaeHyun s'approcha de la porte mais un Boum remplaça le bruit de la porte. On put entendre le soupir commun aux quatres stalkers. Les baisers entre les deux continuaient.

**- Alors c'est ça, l'amour…** Murmura Zelo.

Yong Guk se tourna vers lui et lui posa la main sur l'épaule.

**- Ca t'arrivera aussi.**

**- Avec un garçon ou avec une fille ?**

**- Peut importe. L'amour n'a pas de sexe particulier. Regarde DaeHyun et YoungJae. Aucun d'eux ne l'avait vu venir, pourtant, ils sont dans la pièce d'à côté en train de s'embrasser !**

**- Ah ! Donc je peux aussi bien aimer un garçon qu'une fille.**

**- Oui .**

**- Comme YoungJae aime DaeHyun …**

**- Oui .**

**- Et comme tu aimes Ji Eun Noona !**

Le leader écarquilla les yeux. Il sentait le rouge lui monter aux joues.

**- Mais de quoi tu parles ?** demanda-t'il, un sourire gêné aux lèvres.

**- Je vous ai vu vous embrasser la dernière fois qu'elle est venue…**

**- Tu sais trop de choses pour ta propre sécurité…**

Ils se sourirent et Yong Guk ébouriffa les cheveux du maknae dans un geste fraternel quand la porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Ils virent les amoureux sortir main dans la main.

**- Ah bah enfin !** S'écria le leader.** Et vous comptiez nous le cacher encore longtemps ?**

**- On ne l'a caché qu'à Himchan et JongUp.** Dit DaeHyun.

**- Mais non … Ils étaient encore là il y'a quelques instants.**

Ils se regardèrent tous les quatre. Puis YoungJae dit :

**- Je sais où ils sont passés…**

Tous regardèrent le jeune homme, surpris.

**- Mais je ne dévoilerai rien. Laissons faire la nature.**

Tous comprirent ce que venait de dire YoungJae … Sauf Zelo.

**- Bwo ?***

**- C'est pas l'heure que tu ailles te coucher, toi ?** Demanda DaeHyun.

Zelo bouda et baissa la tête en disant «** Shut Down** ». Les autres éclatèrent de rire tandis que Yong Guk trainait le maknae vers le dortoir. Le couple les suivait. Tous étaient dans la chambre … Sauf HimChan et JongUp.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Vocabulaire :<span>**

* **_Bwo_**= _Quoi ? [ exclamation pour marquer la surprise]_

**Petit truc en + : **_ Pour en savoir plus sur Zelo le robot , je vous conseille "Tadah It's B.A.P" _

* * *

><p><em>Plus que deux chapitres et c'est fini ;) R&amp;R<em>  
><em>Un peu plus et je ne postais pas aujourd'hui...<em>  
><em>Mais j'ai décidé de le faire quand même, pour ne pas vous "punir" .<em>

_Mais si vous voyez une de mes fictions quelque part, s'il vous plait, dites le moi._  
><em>Que je puisse le signaler.<em>

_C'est toujours un crève-coeur de se faire voler son travail._  
><em>C'est ce qu'il m'est arrivé tout à l'heure. On m'a plagié mes Draymiones mais l'affaire est réglée maintenant.<em>  
><em>Dites le moi aussitôt si vous le remarquez .<em>

_Merci d'avance !_

_Bisouxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_DayDreamie_


	11. Chapter 3 Part C

**C) Himchan et JongUp**

La proximité, c'est de la torture.

Voici la phrase qui traversait l'esprit de Himchan à cet instant précis. Il devait supporter l'atroce présence de l'homme qu'il aimait à cet instant précis. Atroce ? Oui. Son cœur battait tellement vite qu'il aurait gagné une course de formule 1 haut la main. De plus, le bras de ce dernier le frôlait sans cesse. Ca le rendait fou et ça mettait son self-control en péril. Il avait un mal de chien à rester concentré. A ce moment là, JongUp se mit à bouger et il sentit son torse de celui-ci bien contre son dos. Chaque respiration du jeune homme lui filait des frissons. Et puis, il tentait d'ignorer le coup de jus qu'il avait eu lorsqu'ils s'étaient serrés la main pour sceller le pari. Là, DaeHyun embrassait YoungJae. Il sentit un regard lui bruler l'arrière de la nuque. Puis une main le tirer en arrière et l'entraîner vers un placard.  
>La porte n'était même pas encore fermée qu'il avait déjà capturé les lèvres de JongUp. Leur langues entamaient une danse enflammée tandis que les mains de JongUp s'agrippaient dans les cheveux de Himchan alors que ce dernier faisait balader ses mains sur les hanches du plus jeune. Il le plaqua assez violemment contre le mur et positionna chacune de ses mais autour de la tête de sa « victime ». Ils cessèrent le baiser et se regardèrent droit dans les yeux où une même lueur brillait. L'envie.<p>

**- Tu … Tu …**

**- Je ?** Sourit JongUp, légèrement essoufflé.

**- Tu me rends fou !**

Himchan plaqua JongUp encore plus fort en prenant à nouveau possession de ses lèvres. Celles qui l'avaient tant fait rêver ces derniers jours. L'aîné soupira de plaisir quand les douces mains du jeune danseur furent sur son torse et se mettaient à le caresser. Il commençait d'ailleurs à avoir les mains baladeuses. Himchan en frissonna. Il enleva doucement la chemise de son « ami » avec impatience et rapidement, la sienne la rejoignit. Leurs baisers se faisaient de plus en plus passionnés et cette fois-ci JongUp domina Himchan en le plaquant à son tour contre le mur. Presque simultanément, leur caleçons ne furent plus de la partie. Le plus jeune faisait son possible pour qu'il prenne autant de plaisir que lui lorsqu'il l'eut pénétré. Ce qui, apparemment, était chose faite lorsqu'on voyait que le plus agé des deux avait le regard vitreux et la tête qui partait toute seule en arrière contre le mur. Les va-et-vient continuèrent, les faisant gémir autant l'un que l'autre.  
>Puis la fin arriva. Ils restèrent collés l'un à l'autre. Ils s'embrassaient avec fièvre à présent.<p>

**- C'était fantastique,** murmura Himchan.

**- Tu étais fantastique,** lui sourit JongUp.

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau et se rhabillèrent. Ils sortirent du placard et virent l'heure. 03h30. Ils décidèrent de dormir dans le canapé, l'un blotti contre l'autre jusqu'au réveil des autres …

* * *

><p><em>Chapitre très court et Lemon . <em>  
><em>Excusez moi, il est pourri comme Lemon. C'est mon tout premier... <em>  
><em>J'en ai honte, d'ailleurs xD<em>

_J'espère que ca vous a plu ^^_

_Prochain chapitre : Demain :D _  
><em>Vous aurez la fin de la fic Lundi soir : soit pour Paques :D <em>

_Bisouxxxxxxxxxxx_

_DayDreamie_


	12. Chapter 3 Part D

**D) Dans la chambre**

Quatre membres de B.A.P entrèrent dans la chambre en même temps. Zelo les harcelait presque pour comprendre ce qui se passait.

**- Tu verras quand tu seras plus vieux,** lui répondait inlassablement Yong Guk.

**- Mais je veux savoir !**

**- Plus tard !**

Le maknae commençait sérieusement à l'énerver. Alors, lorsqu'il lui posa la question pour la énième fois, le leader se fâcha.

**- Écoute-moi bien ! J'en ai plus que marre de tes questions, alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de dormir avant que je me charge personnellement de ton sommeil.**

Zelo le regarda les yeux écarquillés et dit :

**- Shut Down.**

Là, il se laissa tomber dans le lit sous les rires du petit couple.  
>Depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés dans la chambre, les deux jouaient aux déménageurs bretons en positionnant le lit de DaeHyun collé à celui de YoungJae. Une fois que ce fut fait, ils s'installèrent confortablement. L'aîné des deux trouva rapidement un moyen pour se coller à YoungJae qui sourit. Il l'embrassa dans le cou et passa une de ses mains par-dessus la hanche du plus jeune des deux qui l'attira contre lui. Ils rirent de Zelo alors que ce dernier prit peur de leader. Yong Guk se tourna vers eux.<p>

**- Quant à vous deux, je ne veux rien entendre !**

Par provocation YoungJae se tourna vers DaeHyun et lui fit un baiser bruyant. Le rappeur râla.

**- Ya ! Vous deux ! J'ai dis quoi ?**

**- Tu nous parlais, Hyung ?**

**- Désolé, nous n'étions pas concentrés.**

Les rires reprirent tandis que Yong Guk râlait de plus belle. Le vocaliste se lova dans les bras de celui qu'il aimait, l'embrassa une dernière fois et cala sa tête contre le cœur de ce dernier.

Ils allaient s'endormir quand un « BOUM » se fit entendre. Tous se redressèrent, en particulier Zelo.

**- Qu'est ce que c'était ?**

**- C'est rien, rendors-toi, Zelo-ah** **!** Dit YoungJae.

**- Ce n'était quand même pas JongUp Hyung et Himchan Hyung ?**

**- C'est plausible.** Répondit l'aîné de tous.

Un air catastrophé se dessina sur le visage du plus jeune tandis qu'il se levait et courait vers la porte.

**- Zelo-ah, retourne te coucher !** Ordonna Yong Guk.

**- Mais ils sont en train de se battre !**

**- Mais non, Zelo, l'un des deux s'est juste pris le mur.**

La réplique de YoungJae catastropha encore plus le maknae. DaeHyun étouffa un rire dans le cou de son amant qui frissonna.

**- Quoi ! Mais ils vont se blesser …**

**- Oh, ça, je ne pense pas. Au contraire.** Dit le Power Vocal avec un regard complice.

Le leader se mit à rire bruyamment.

**- Tout va bien pour eux, ne t'en fais pas !**

Zelo retourna dans son lit aux aguets. DaeHyun se tourna vers YoungJae et lui demanda :

**- Au final, tu ne m'as pas dit la vraie raison pour laquelle tu as pleuré.**

**- Ah bon ? J'ai fais ça, moi ?** Dit-il, un air innocent sur le visage.

**- Oui.**

**- Bien… Mais si je te le dis, je vais devoir te tuer.**

Le jeune homme fit passer son fou rire pour une quinte de toux.

**- Je prends le risque.**

**- Bien… J'ai rêvé …**

Il prit une inspiration pour laisser du suspense et dit d'une toute petite voix.

**- J'ai rêvé que tu avais une fiancée enceinte…**

**- Quoi ?**

**- Si tu n'as pas compris, tant pis pour toi.**

**- Ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas compris, c'est que je trouve ton rêve extrêmement ridicule. Moi, avoir une fiancée alors que je rêvais de t'avoir, toi ? D'un ridicule …**

YoungJae se sentit stupide. Son petit ami lui déposa un baiser tout doux sur le front et ils s'endormirent, enlacés.

* * *

><p><em>Voila :D <em>  
><em>Comme je suis d'excellente humeur, je poste le dernier chapitre aussi :D <em>

_C'est Pâques, alors c'est leur journée , à nos Lapins Warrior ^^ _

_Joyeuses Pâques à tous ! _


	13. Epilogue

**EPILOGUE**

Après deux heures et demie de sommeil, les réveils vinrent jouer les trouble-fête. Puis un Boum.  
>Le leader venait d'exploser le réveil contre le mur. Un autre tomba. Des gémissements se firent entendre. Puis une personne tenta de se lever mais fut tirée en arrière pour retrouver sa place originelle.<p>

**- Pas maintenant.** Déclara une voix endormie.

**- Mais il le faut, DaeHyun-ah !**

**- YoungJae, j'ai dis non…**

**- Très bien…**

Et le plus jeune fit exprès de bouder. Le plus vieux réagit alors en l'attaquant à coup de baisers papillon partout où il pouvait : Le cou, les bras, les joues et vint lui donner un baiser passionné. Alors il rendit les armes. Un sourire vint illuminer le visage de DaeHyun, parfaitement éveillé à présent. Ils restèrent encore cinq minutes dans le lit jusqu'à ce que YoungJae l'entraine avec lui jusqu'au salon.  
>Cependant, ils s'arrêtèrent au milieu du salon pour contempler la scène qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux. Himchan et JongUp dormaient enlacés dans le canapé. La scène était romantique à souhait, si on exceptait le fait que JongUp semblait sur le point de tomber et n'était retenu que par les bras de son compagnon.<br>DaeHyun enlaça YoungJae et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

**- J'en connais deux qui n'ont pas joué au scrabble, hier soir…** Commenta-t-il.

**- Pourquoi tu dis ça, Hyung** ? Demanda une voix endormie.

Ils se retournèrent et virent Zelo suivi de Yong Guk arriver dans la pièce. Quand le maknae vit la scène sous ses yeux, il se stoppa net. Il avait l'air perdu.

**- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe, Zelo-ah ?** Demanda YoungJae.

**- Je ne comprends pas. Cette nuit, ils se battaient et là, ils dorment ensemble …**

Et là, le trio ne put retenir son fou-rire.

**- Ils ne battaient pas, Zelo-ah !**

**- Alors, pourquoi ils faisaient autant de bruit, cette nuit ?**

**- Oh … Euh … C'est une question tout à fait intéressante à laquelle Yong Guk Hyung se fera un plaisir de répondre.**

Le leader se tourna vers YoungJae l'air surpris. DaeHyun contenait son fou-rire contre l'épaule de ce dernier. Zelo regardait son Hyung avec interêt. Yong Guk se promit de le faire payer au cerveau du groupe.

**- C'était pour nous empêcher de dormir.**

**- Pourquoi ils ont pas mis une musique à la place ?**

**- Parce qu'ils savent que tu te serais endormi quand même.**

Le regard du maknae s'était illuminé. Il semblait avoir cru tout ce qu'il lui avait raconté. Qu'il était naïf !

**- Oh , vous êtes éveillés, Hyungs ! Annyeong !*** Leur dit-il tout joyeux.

**- Pourquoi il y'a autant de monde ?**

**- Bonjour à toi aussi Himchan. Nous allons bien, merci de t'en soucier !** Ironisa le leader.

**- Bah c'est pas trop tôt !** S'exclama YoungJae. **Vous nous avez fait attendre !**

**- Pas autant que vous deux !** Dit JongUp, un air taquin sur le visage.

Le vocaliste gratifia son ami d'un sourire et tourna son visage vers celui qu'il aimait qu'il embrassa sur la joue. Ce dernier montra son désaccord en l'embrassant à pleine bouche. L'autre couple les regardait, heureux. Puis dans un doux baiser, JongUp captura les lèvres de son Hyung.

**- Bon, je ne veux pas casser l'ambiance mais on a un lourd planning à remplir. Allez, tout le monde se prépare.**

**- Trop tard …**

En quelques instants, la maison passa d'un calme absolu en un capharnaüm sans nom. Une petit dizaine de minutes plus tard, tous étaient prêts. Les couples s'échangèrent le dernier baiser de la journée et ils quittèrent la maison qui contenait leur secret, pour mieux la retrouver le soir même et la laisser être le seule témoin immobile et silencieux des secrets nocturnes de ses habitants.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Vocabulaire :<span>**

***_Annyeong !_** = _Bonjour !_

* * *

><p><em>Coucou ^^<em>

_Et voila, la fiction est finie :D_  
><em>J'espère qu'elle vous a plu ^^<em>

_J'ai d'autres fics Yaoi en stock :D_  
><em>Si ca vous interesse : - Cliquez sur mon nom de fanficqueuse :D<em>

_Joyeuses Pâques :D_

_Bisouxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_DayDreamie_


End file.
